Gdyby płaszcz Zera był krótszy
by Filigranka
Summary: Zbiór humorystycznych miniaturek. Li i jedynie.
1. Najstarsza sztuczka świata

Zbiór różnych humorystycznych miniaturek.

_Code Geass_ żadną miarą nie jest moje.

* * *

**Najstarsza sztuczka świata (a przynajmniej pretendująca do miana)**

* * *

Zero wychodził właśnie z przyjęcia przedślubnego cesarzowej Chin. Schneizel zawahał się przez chwilę – jeśli nie miał racji lub, co gorsza, miał, ale rebeliant jest nadludzko opanowany, może stracić twarz, opinię. "Trudno, raz się żyje" stwierdził w myśli, głośno zaś krzyknął:

— Lelouch!

Następnie tryumfalnie obserwował, jak przywódca buntowników odruchowo odwraca głowę, rozumie swoją pomyłkę, więc błyskawicznie wraca do poprzedniej, dumnej pozycji, ale jest już za późno. Z połowa przyjęcia widziała.

— Aach. Tak myślałem — oznajmił pogodnie premier. — Mój braciszek przechodzi okres buntu i wykorzystuje sprawę japońską, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę... Cóż, muszę przyznać, że nawet jak na naszą rodzinę wyszło ci to bardzo spektakularnie, Lulu.

— T-to nie tak! — krzyknął sfrustrowany banita.

— Nie widziałem nic tak teatralnego od mojej burzy hormonalnej – rozpocząłem wtedy drobną wojenkę z UE, wstyd mi dzisiaj, ale rozumiem cię doskonale, taki wiek. Clovis chyba próbował spalić Luwr czy tam cały Paryż, zafascynowany jakimś słowiańskim poetą. Z tego się wyrasta...

— Nie jestem Lelouchem! — spróbował zaprzeczyć terrorysta, ale sądząc po wyrazach twarzy, nie uwierzyli mu nawet podwładni.

— Jasne. Nie jesteś — radośnie przytaknął Drugi Książę. — Na pewno udowodnisz to swoim ludziom, kiedy tylko znajdziecie się w kwaterze. Na pewno da się znaleźć jakieś wytłumaczenie. Inne niż to, że traktujesz ich po prostu jak pionki w rodzinnej rozgrywce. Zniszczyć Britannię, zabić imperatora, ha. I twoim najbliższymi wspólpracownikami są kobiety. Dość ekstremalny przykład kompleksu Edypa.

Czarni Rycerze zaczynali szeptać między sobą.

— Cisza! — ryknął Zero.

Reakcji właściwie nie było.

— Dam ci adres naszej rodzinnej psychoterapeutki, jest dyskretna i bardzo profesjonalna, na pewno udowodni ci, że są lepsze sposoby na rozładowanie napięcia niż prowadzenie wojny, zabijanie milionów czy niszczenie świata — ciągnął tymczasem Prezes Rady Ministrów. — Chyba, że wolisz spróbować buddyzmu zen albo pobytu w klasztorze, to też pomaga wyciszyć siebie tudzież hormony, znam kilka adresów... Albo może kurs panowania nad emocjami? W ostateczności zawsze zostają psychotropy lub naturalne ziółka, podobno czasami wystarczy prosta zmiana diety...

Kilka osób na sali zachichotało. Nie tylko oficjalni goście, ale też buntownicy. Szef rządu zatarł mentalnie dłonie z radości. Proste metody czasem okazują się remedium na wszystkie sprawy tego świata.


	2. Gdyby płaszcz Zera był krótszy

**Gdyby płaszcz Zera był krótszy, inne byłyby losy świata**

Zero majestatycznie wkroczył do sali dowodzenia. Przed chwilą Czarni Rycerze odnieśli miażdżące zwycięstwo. Wszyscy wstali, skandując na jego cześć. On zaś dostojnie sunął lśniącym obuwiem po błyszczących kafelkach, spokojnym, teatralnym, pełnym godności ruchem pozdrawiając swoich – ach, współtowarzyszy.

Krokiem, emanującym gracją oraz potęgą, stanął na pierwszym stopniu i zaczął po królewsku spływać ze schodów, czarny płaszcz szedł za nim niby sztormowa fala za Posejdonem...

Za wyjątkiem faktu, że, niestety, nie spłynął, a zleciał, potknąwszy o wspomniany płaszcz. Zleciał, oberwał pancerną szybą hełmu w twarz, zwichnął sobie kostkę, zrujnował fryzurę. Oraz rozdarł tę nieszczęsną pelerynę, od góry do dołu.

Nie było mowy, by sprawę załatał – to jest, załatwił – ktokolwiek poza profesjonalnym krawcem. Geniusz, przy okazji paranoik, nie pozwoliłby dotknąć swojego odzienia komuś bez najwyższych kwalifikacji.

Problem leżał – i nie mamy tu na myśli samego przywódcy, pojękującego na podłodze – w tym, iż wszyscy najlepsi krawcy Japonii zostali już...potraktowani geassem. Ostatecznie, nie były to Leloucha pierwsze „strategiczne ćwiczenia bezpiecznego upadania".

C.C. właśnie naświetlała, szeptem, sytuację gramolącemu się wytwornie na kolana chłopcu. Ten rozważył ją w swym błyskotliwym umyśle, natychmiast podejmując śmiałą decyzję, jedyną możliwą w takich okolicznościach, dobitną świadczącą o wybitności owego młodego człowieka:

— Mamy więc nowy cel. Podbijem... Uwolnimy od tyranii cały świat!


	3. Zaopatrzenie

Życzenie: głodna C.C. terroryzująca Lulu. ; - ) I drobiazg dodatkowy, który jakoś tak powstał w międzyczasie, na końcu.

* * *

_Dla Sienne_.

**Zaopatrzenie**

* * *

C.C. usiadła przed Zero. Konkretniej: przed nosem Zero, zasłaniając mu ekran taktyczny i klawiaturę.

Największy umysł swej epoki spróbował zignorować ten akt dywersji, sabotażu, zdrady, braku szacunku oraz umniejszania jego znaczenia w oczach podwładnych – ci kretyni i tak sobie bez niego nie poradzą. Ignorował całe cztery sekundy.

Potem oberwał pluszakiem.

— Twoja dama jest głodna — oznajmiła wściekle C.C. — Jej rycerz też! — Wskazała na maskotkę.

Za plecami Geniusza Wolności (jak ostatnio w wywiadzie określił Zera Diethard) ktoś z obsługi ledwie stłumił chichot. Mężczyzna nie był pewien, kto – hełm trochę zniekształcał głosy – zdecydował więc, że w najbliższej akcji „poświęci" wszystkich, którzy dzisiaj pełnili dyżur.

— Niech ktoś zamówi pizzę — westchnął.

— Pizza jest zamówiona! — wykrzyknęła dziewczyna. — Ale będzie jechać wieki, bo mamy bazę w jakimś obskurnym miejscu kilometry od cywilizacji!

Trudno, żeby była w centrum Tokio, niemal odwarknął. W porę zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że wiedźma się droczy. Przecież sama doskonale o tym wiedziała. Drocząca się, znudzona nieśmiertelna istota o wzorze zachowania nastolatki oznaczała kłopoty, przy których bledło zdobycie nowych źródeł finansowania.

— Pójdę się prostytuować na ulicę za kromkę chleba! — melodramatyzowała C.C.

Teraz już chyba z trzy osoby chichotały. Cierpliwość Zera była na wyczerpaniu. Pal sześć śmiechy – najbliższa akcja była za parę dni, ci ludzie już byli martwi – gorzej, że teraz nigdy już nie uwolni się od plotek, że sypia ze swoją tajemniczą pomocnicą.

Przyszłego władcę świata, jak większość dysfunkcyjnych nastolatków, seks brzydził, przerażał i napawał pogardą jako czynność zwierzęca, emocjonalna, zabierająca ludziom czas i powodująca, iż głupieją. To, że ktokolwiek mógł sądzić, iż się jej oddaje, uważał za głęboko uwłaczające. Już kilka czystek urządził z tego powodu, ku niezadowoleniu Diethard, uparcie przywiązanego do obalonej lata temu – jak wypominał mu przełożony – zasady _sex sells_.

— To idź. Bylebyś przestała zasłaniać mi monitor — warknął na pannicę.

— Mówiąc „prostytuować" miałam na myśli „sprzedawać tajne informacje naszym wrogom". Chciałam być poetycka i moralnie bezwzględna. A, i patetyczna. Udało mi się, ekspercie?

— Spytaj Dietharda. Precz.

— Diethard nie wygłasza megalomańskich przemów — zauważyła wiedźma. — I nie, nie pójdę, póki taktycznie nie zorganizujesz mi jakiegoś pożywienia. Bo strategia zaopatrzeniowa najwyraźniej cię zawiodła.

Z miliarda rzeczy, których rozpuszczone książątka próbujące przejąć władzę nad światem pod pozorem wyzwalania go (wbrew pozorom bardzo szeroka kategoria) nie znoszą, kpienie z ich założeń ideologicznych jest tą najgorszą. Zero, gardzący taktyką, spróbował nerwowo udowodnić, że jego strategia jak zawsze jest bezbłędna i uwzględniła wszystkie możliwe ruchy przeciwnika... w tym zmasowane składanie zamówień w Pizza Hut, uniemożliwiające sieci dalsze dostawy.

Oczywiście, że tak. W końcu nie był sam w tym pokoju ani w bazie. Byli tu jeszcze technicy, po bazie włóczyły się setki chwilowo niepotrzebnych pionków. To właśnie zapasowe zaopatrzenie.

— Czy na sali jest kanapka? — spytał.

Obsługa popatrzyła po sobie, w końcu jeden mężczyzna wstał, z miną wielce nieszczęśliwą, poszperał w swojej teczce i wyjął papierowe zawiniątko.

— Z szyneczką... ale to moja ostatnia — wyjęczał błagalnie.

— Poświęcenia są paliwem naszej sprawy, fundamentem przyszłej wolności i dobrobytu. Sprawiedliwość nie zawsze oznacza równość — odpowiedział machinalnie Zero.

C.C. zeskoczyła wreszcie z klawiatury, odsłaniając monitor. Na szczęście nadal wygrywali toczącą się właśnie drobną bitwę – kolejny dowód na wyższość strategii. Władca świata in spe – oraz _in making_ – cały pokraśniał...

— To niewiele — szepnęła złowieszczo dziewczyna.

...i zagasł. Tym razem wszakże rozwiązanie nasunęło mu się niemal same.

— Kallen opiekowała się matką, pamiętam, mój wywiad donosi też, że świetnie sobie radzi przy przygotowywaniu imprez szkolnych... Poproście ją tutaj i powiedzcie, że mam dla niej misję o najwyższym priorytecie. Niech weźmie fartuch, żeby się nie pobrudzić. Gdzie w bazie mamy kuchnię?

* * *

**Zachodnie obyczaje**

* * *

— To oburzające — oznajmił Zero, wysłuchawszy raportu Dietharda. — Absolutnie niedopuszczalne.

Kallen wzruszyła ramionami:

— Raczej nieistotne... To tylko halloweenowe kostiumy, różnica w sprzedaży na korzyść Suzaku to marne parę tysięcy...

— Tylko? — krzyknął dramatycznie przywódca. — Kallen, musimy ich zmiażdżyć na każdym froncie, to podstawa strategii...

— Poza tym — bąknął Diethard — opłaty za wykorzystanie wizerunku to niemały procent naszych przychodów.

— ...Zresztą, kto normalny wolałby strój Rycerza Okrągłego Stołu od mojej charakterystycznej, budzącej grozę maski? Britannia pierze obywatelom mózgi. Czas z tym skończyć! Musimy ocalić świat od terroru tej estetycznej dewiacji! Od wpływu tych okrutnych, pozbawionych gustu tyranów popytu! Jutro zaczniemy ataki na ich linie dystrybucji!


End file.
